


Forever By Your Side

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, a tiny but of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: five times dan proposed to phil and one time he said yes





	Forever By Your Side

**Part One; December 2009**

The first time Dan asked the question he had been half asleep.

It was twenty past three in the morning and they had rolled into hour four of their skype call even after saying their goodbyes at 2am. Hanging up was just too difficult and it was too easy to ramble on for hours about anything and everything with Phil. It was hard to get through the days where they were apart, and Skype made the waiting a little less painful. Dan’s heart ached a little less every night when he fell asleep with Phil beside him on the laptop, but it didn’t compare to falling asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

_Boyfriend._

The word was new to him but it felt so right and Dan couldn’t help but swoon to know that Phil Lester was indeed his boyfriend.

“You awake?” he mumbled after silence strung out for what felt like forever.

On the screen, Phil nodded his head against his pillow, “Yeah, was just watching you be pretty.”

Blush hinted on Dan’s cheeks and he was glad for the low lighting and grainy Skype quality, he didn’t want Phil to know how easily his heart was sent aflutter, “Stay for a while longer?”

“Not going anywhere,” Phil mumbled, opening his eyes a crack before smiling, “you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Forever sounds nice,” Dan whispered before hiding his face in a pillow. He had a tendency to become a sap after hours of talking. Their late-night conversations were mostly just him fawning over Phil and counting down the hours until they would be in each other’s arms again.

Phil yawned, “Gonna spend it with you in a house with a koi pond and a corgi.”

“And floor to ceiling windows,” Dan added with a smile.

They had planned out their entire future on Phil’s bed the second time Dan went to visit. Some might have felt as if it was too quick, to be rushing towards forever, but with Phil everything was different. It felt as if Dan had known him in another universe if such things were possible. Loving Phil was as easy as breathing; the certainty of their forever was comforting especially during long lonely nights like these. Loving Phil held a promise that one day they wouldn’t have to whisper confessions through computer screens. One day they would start their forever; wake up beside each other and fall asleep entwined every single day. That promise is what kept Dan going because Phil was worth it. He was worth the distance.

“Floor to ceiling windows,” Phil nodded but his eyes were closed. Dan could tell he was close to unconsciousness.

Silence consumed them again, but Dan had come to adore the silences. It had never been awkward, he had never rushed to fill every gap in conversation with small talk. With Phil everything felt natural in a way he had never felt before.

Dan kept his eyes on Phil who was now letting sleep take him. His fringe fell before his eyes and his lips were slightly parted. Phil looked so peaceful and Dan could feel his heart grow fonder. Just thinking about Phil made his entire body wash over with warmth but looking at him like this, so vulnerable and at peace, could make his heart combust.

“Phil?”

When there was no response, Dan waited for a few minutes before continuing. It was so late at night and the knowledge that they had forever together could make his head spin, but Dan had one more thing to get off his chest.

“I wanna marry you one day. I wanna marry you and have our dream house with our dream dog and spend my forever with you.”

His words were engulfed by silence and Dan almost felt as if he had gotten away with such an important confession in the dead of night, but a pixelated smirk hinted on Phil’s lips.

“I wanna marry you too,” he mumbled, opening an eye just a bit to gauge Dan’s reaction.

Blood rushed to his cheeks, he hadn’t expected Phil to still be awake, “Really?”

“Really, really,” Phil mumbled, his eyes closing again as sleep properly took hold this time.

Dan reached out to place a hand on his laptop screen as if doing so would bring him closer to Phil, “Love you.”

Phil was fully asleep before he had the chance to reply but Dan didn’t mind. He knew how much he meant to Phil. He knew that they had a forever together; a wedding, a house, a dog, and maybe even more. Even though there was no doubt that Phil was his everything, just hearing Phil say that made Dan’s heart burst with love. They may be hundreds of miles apart with a dodgy internet connection between them but as Dan looked over to Phil one last time he couldn’t help but feel as if the world had finally worked in his favour. Finally, his dreams were becoming reality and he couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend to spend forever with.

* * *

**Part Two; December 2012**

Days were growing shorter. The air had begun to nip at his exposed skin and Dan had found himself wandering the streets of London more often than not. Moving to the city had not turned out as expected. A part of him was expecting that he’d hate the pollution, commuters and tourists strangling the city, but he had already fallen in love. Manchester held a special place in his heart, but Dan could already feel himself settling down in London; hopefully with the love of his life by his side but he was no longer certain about that part of his future. They had been drifting in rough waters thanks to a technical error and Dan was still waiting for the waves to disappear.

His love for London had quickly grown upon discovering how easy it was to get lost in streets of brick townhouses and cobblestone lanes. He could lose himself within the concrete jungle, allowing him to blend into the city just so he could forget about the world even if It was only for an hour.

Dan had found himself in a small park lined with maple trees, their crimson leaves littering the ground and the last few clung onto spindly branches. He was not far from their apartment but far enough that he could breathe without feeling as if he was suffocating. The tension at home could be cut with a knife and Dan couldn’t stay. Sometimes he wished he could remain and resolve the mess they had fallen into. He wished he could help with damage control, but he only made it worse. The only things he knew how to do right was escape into solitude and love Phil Lester.

He never meant for them to drift apart or for them to now fall asleep in other rooms, but emotions were messy, and the internet was messier. One day they would drift back together again, stronger than they were before but until then all Dan could do was lose himself in London streets and allow his mind to pause.

Pigeons pecked at grass coated in frost and a squirrel ran in front of Dan’s feet but other than them he was alone in the park. Finally, he could be free from it all.

He found a bench and closed his eyes, nuzzling under his scarf to stop the bitter cold from turning his nose numb, and allowed his mind to empty. He allowed himself to forget about the chaos on the internet and the fear of people finding out the truth. He allowed himself to turn off and not worry about the last few months and the cracks in his relationship that had grown into chasms.

If only prying eyes and a technical error never happened.

Dan lost track of time in the park; he sat there until his toes grew numb from the cold and someone else joined him on the bench.

“How did you find me?” he asked, opening his eyes to find Phil beside him.

“You could be on the other side of the world and I’d still find you,” Phil replied, a hint of a smile played on his lips.

Dan attempted to mirror the smile, but the action fell short, “I don’t deserve you, Lester.”

“Of course you do, Howell. We deserve each other,” Phil closed the distance between them on the bench, so he was pressed against Dan’s left side.

Silence fell between them but instead of scrambling to find conversation, they allowed silence to wash over them. If it was anyone else Dan’s nerves would win, and vacant blabber would spill from his lips, but he didn’t have to pretend with Phil. Being with him was effortless but the last few months had allowed him to forget.

Dan leant over so he could rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. His hand crept over to Phil’s, entwining their gloved fingers together. After the mess that has been the last few months, public displays of affection had been something Dan avoided as if it were the plague, but there was no one in the park. He could allow himself to indulge in a moment of intimacy; something he had starved himself of for months.

“I’m sick of running away,” Dan whispered.

Phil rested his head on top of Dan’s, “Then don’t.”

It wasn’t that easy. He couldn’t just stop and face his fears, but he was tired. Tired of arguments, lonely nights and uncertain futures. He just wanted Phil. He had always only ever wanted Phil and he was sick of drifting apart.

“I want to be with you forever,” he said.

Dan felt Phil press a kiss into his untamed frizz. He hadn’t bothered to straighten it so the wild curls he hated had sprung into existence.

“I want that too,” Phil sighed, “I miss you at night. Now that it’s cold I need my human hot water bottle.”

A smile bloomed on Dan’s face, “I miss morning kisses.”

“We can get through this Dan,” Phil tugged on his hand. “You’re it for me. We can get through anything”

“And you’re it for me,” Dan lifted his head off Phil’s shoulder.

They were each other’s forever and the finality of it all sent shivers racing down Dan’s spine. Phil was the first boy Dan ever loved and he would be the last boy Dan will ever love. Their fate was entwined and no matter how far they drifted, they would always find their way home.

Uncertainties were scary and having the internet know their most intimate secret was terrifying, but one thing was certain; Dan’s love for Phil.

Dan slid off the bench and dropped down to one knee. He didn’t know what caused him to do it or if he even wanted the answer; he didn’t know if he wanted to seal their fate in the middle of a lonely park, but he did it anyway because loving Phil was what he did best.

“Phil Lester, will you marry me?”

Silence rung in Dan’s ears as Phil brought their gloved hands to his lips, placing a kiss on Dan’s fingers, “It’s not even legal.”

“That’s not a no,” Dan replied, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“One day, Dan.”

Dan stood up so he could steal a kiss from Phil; allowing himself to melt upon the comforting feeling of Phil’s soft lips on his. It had been too long since their kisses had been free of the burden.

“I can’t wait to call you my husband,” Dan sighed when they parted. “Is that what you want? Marriage?”

“I’ve wanted to marry you since you first suggested it that night,” a small smile hinted at Phil’s lips. “Is this your way of saying you’re not going to run away anymore?”

“Yeah,” Dan nodded before closing in for another tender kiss. “You’re my forever and I’m an idiot for allowing stuff to make me forget that.”

Phil stood up so he could pull Dan into a hug, “You may be an idiot but you’re my idiot.”

“Shut up,” Dan buried his face in Phil’s neck to muffle his giggles.

When they parted, Phil brought a hand up to Dan’s cheek and he leant into the touch. It had been too long since they had just allowed themselves to be awash with love, without all the other worries dragging them down.

“C’mon Dan, let’s go home.”

* * *

**Part Three; May 2016**

They were somewhere within endless fields on a straight road dotted with cars going nowhere. They knew America was big, but they didn’t realise just how enormous it was until they began to lose track of the days and how many cities they had been too. Every other day was just hours spent going endlessly straight for miles and miles until they reached their next destination.

The sun had begun to sink low in the sky, tinting the endless sea of green in a golden hue. The sky looked like honey as rays of sunlight bounced off thin clouds and fell through the bus windows to coat their bed with comforting warmth. They still had a couple of hours until they arrived at the next city, so they had fallen into bed, allowing their worn-down bodies to capture some much-needed rest. Even the relentless hum of the bus engine and the bumps along uneven roads no longer distracted them. If anything, the subtle vibrations helped lull them into sleep.

Dan had his headphones in; his Spotify playlist had long ago run out and he had ended up with Kanye’s entire discography. It wasn’t disappointing, but the music was too quick tempo to keep him on the precipice of unconsciousness. Out of slight irritation, he pulled his headphones off and chucked them in the direction of his bag, only to hear them miss the bag and drop to the floor. There had been an attempt.

Beside him, Phil stirred. The arm slung around Dan’s waist constricted, pulling them closer together until their bodies were flush. Dan opened his eyes only to be faced with Phil; the sunlight accentuating the flecks of yellow in his eyes that Dan loved so much.

“Go back to sleep, we still have a while,” Phil nudged his head the slightest bit closer, so he could place a kiss on the tip of Dan’s nose.

“Wanna cuddle,” Dan wrapped an arm around Phil, leaning into his touch. Dan always felt safe in Phil’s arms. He’d never leave them if he had the choice; it was much too blissful.

They adjusted their position before finding a perfect level of comfort; Dan sprawled across Phil, burrowing into him like a kitten.

Dan could get used to afternoon cuddles as golden sunlight warmed them up. They never got enough perfect afternoons back in London. It was always dreary and even on the clear days, the sun never warmed his bones like this. He was almost contemplating moving to the middle of a cornfield just so he could feel warm every day.

He opened his eyes again, looking up at Phil. Silence consumed them for what felt like an eternity until Phil brought his hand up to card through Dan’s chestnut mess. He hadn’t bothered straightening it so curls were starting to conquer the years flat ironing.

“I can feel you thinking,” Phil whispered, ruffling Dan’s hair a bit and smirking when the action earnt him an adorable pout.

“We should get married,” Dan’s words wavered as the sentence sprung out of nowhere.

That question hadn’t sprung up in years since he wistfully proposed on a winter afternoon back when their relationship was fragile. Even though he wasn’t bent on one knee, the question still held the same amount of weight.

Dan already knew the answer. It would be the same as before, but he held onto the sliver of hope buried within his heart that maybe, just maybe, it was time.

“Is that a suggestion or a proposal?” Phil asked, his eyes training in on Dan with curiosity.

Dan averted his gaze, burying his face in Phil’s chest so he could hide the blush that had crept onto his cheeks, “Both?”

He felt Phil bend his head down to place a kiss on his untamed hair, “You’re going to look so beautiful in white.”

“Have I finally convinced you to do me the honour?” Dan mumbled, pulling Phil closer as if doing so would finally convince

Phil slightly shook his head, “I love you.”

The phrase was full of truth, a truth so painfully obvious but Dan couldn’t help but feel disappointment. It wasn’t their time. They still had so many hurdles to jump over until they could be together in a way that felt so final. One day all their cards will align but on their tour bus, in the middle of nowhere, it wasn’t the time.

“I guess I do too,” Dan kissed Phil’s clothed chest.

Phil reached up to lift Dan’s chin, so they could look eye to eye. The flecks of yellow shining in his eyes entranced Dan in a way that stunned him into silence until Phil pulled him close, closing the gap between their mouths, “Come here. I want to kiss your pretty face until we get to our next stop.”

Their lips tenderly met and Dan leant into the kiss, savouring the familiarity, “You can’t keep kissing me to escape saying yes.”

Phil giggled and Dan chased the gorgeous sound with fluttery kisses, “I can try.”

* * *

**Part Four; February 2017**

Dan woke up early on their last morning on the Isle of Man. His eyes lifted open to see the drab day outside; even though the sun was hidden behind thick clouds he could tell it was only early. A part of him wanted to roll over and snuggle into Phil, to listen to his steady breathing as he drifted back into slumber for a little while longer, but sleep didn’t pull at him. Dan had to get up.

He allowed himself to admire how beautiful Phil looked asleep; his features were soft and his hair had a slight curl to it that made Dan’s heart speed up. He wanted to run a finger along Phil’s gorgeous cheekbone, but he refrained, not wanting to wake him up. It was his birthday week after all.

Cool floorboards greeted his feet when Dan hobbled out of bed, pulling on pants and a dressing gown. Even though it was only early he didn’t want to face any of the family underdressed.

He clambered down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He could hear the kettle boiling and years ago he may have been anxious about interacting with his in-laws but after so many years he didn’t mind. They were his family and at times he felt more comfortable in this northern home instead of his own in Wokingham.

Kath was standing in front of the kettle, slightly hunched over the same way Phil stood before his morning coffee.

“Morning,” Dan mumbled as he slid onto a seat at the breakfast bar, his words were thick with sleep, but it was enough.

“Oh, Dan! You’re awake early,” Kath said, turning around to look at him with a classic Lester grin, “Would you like a coffee?”

“Tea,” he replied.

“I’m going to miss having you here, the two of you should visit more often,” She reached up to pull a box of teabags from the cupboard as well as Dan’s unofficial mug. It was such a small gesture but ever since Kath had chosen a mug to be his back when he and Phil first started dating, Dan couldn’t help but feel completely welcome in the Lester clan.

“I’m going to miss your cooking,” He sighed as he watched Kath pour boiling water into their mugs before handing the tea to Dan. “Thank you.”

He tugged at the string, watching the golden tea brew into a honey brown as his mother-in-law finished making her coffee.

“Toast?” Kath asked moments before the toaster jumped beside her, two light brown slices peeking out.

Dan shook his head. It was too early to eat; the sun had barely dragged itself over the horizon.

She nodded and pulled the toast out quickly, smearing a slice with butter and marmalade before sitting across from Dan at the breakfast bar. As she took a bite of her toast, Kath’s eyes wandered over Dan, observing him in a way that was much too alert for 7am; she hadn’t even taken a sip of her coffee.

Dan pulled out the teabag and took a swig of the tea, ignoring how it scalded the tip of his tongue. The warm brew seeped throughout his body and warmed him up, almost allowing him to forget how bitterly cold the north was.

Minutes passed between them in what felt like comfortable silence, but Dan could tell something was bubbling beneath Kath. He had dated a Lester long enough to know when the cogs within their brains were whirling away.

He almost gained the courage to ask when Kath finally broke the silence with a statement that would lead them down a path Dan knew all too well, “Can’t believe Phil is thirty. Seems like yesterday he was still in school.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” He mused.

“Well, you two have been together for what? Well over seven years now,” Kath said, pale brows raising with acknowledgement. Her statement sent tingles racing up his spine and suddenly the world around him was a lot less coherent. He always got giddy when thinking about just how long he has spent with Phil. His entire adult life had been experienced alongside his other half and Dan wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Feels like forever but sometimes 2009 feels like last week,” A fond smile quirked at his lips at the memories that flashed before him before his eyes trained in on Kath with scepticism, “Why do I feel like you’re about to probe me?”

She took another bite of her toast, “Have you two thought about settling down? I know you’re still only twenty-five, but I’ve known younger.”

Dan inhaled sharply, almost choking on his tea. The marriage conversation. It wasn’t the first time he had been snatched up by Kathryn or any other Lester and probed about marriage, but it was the first time he had ever found himself at Kath’s mercy so early in the morning. Usually, he had a few glasses of wine running through him or hours of idle conversation over dinner and games to prepare him. This was the first time he had to face the looming question on nothing but half a tea and a few hours of sleep.

“Suddenly I forget why you’re the nice mother-in-law,” he chuckled lightly, bringing the mug back to his lips and taking a sip of the strong brew.

She rolled her eyes, a smile evident on her lips but seriousness still dripped from her words, “You do want to?”

Dan nodded, his composure melting slightly at the idea. Him and Phil; husbands for the rest of their days. The thought made his heart race and the crinkles that framed his eyes blossom. He liked the sound that that. He always had.

“I do, trust me I really do. It’s just not the right time,” he trailed off, not sure on how to explain how neither he nor Phil were ready for that yet. One day but not yet.

“Seven years,” Kath mused, bringing her coffee cup to her lips, “Sounds a good a time as any to make my son your husband.”

Crimson bloomed on Dan’s cheeks but before he could conjure any responses he was saved by familiar footsteps thumping along the floorboards as a sleep-addled Phil joined them in the kitchen. His black rim glasses were askew, and his hair had been pushed into a messy quiff and to Dan he looked breathtakingly gorgeous. There would never be a time when he thought otherwise because to Dan, Phil was Adonis.

They weren’t greeted with a singsong greeting or a toothy smile. Instead, he padded into the room with a grunt, “Coffee?”

Phil hadn’t ever been a morning person, especially without caffeine.

“Good morning to you too, child,” Kath replied, sliding out of her seat to prepare another coffee.

“Morning,” Phil mumbled, walking over to where Dan was perched and slinking an arm around his waist before leaning down and placing a kiss on Dan’s rouge cheeks, “Is she really grilling you about marriage at this hour?”

“He’s a keeper, put a ring on him already,” Kath said, directing her statement at neither boy in particular.

Phil attempted a chuckle but he was still too overcome with sleep so it was delivered as a huff, “I need coffee before this.”

“I’m a keeper,” Dan emphasised with a gin that showcased his dimples. He leant into Phil’s touch, tilting his head up slightly so he could capture Phil’s lips with a chaste kiss.

“What’s our plans for today?” Phil tried to divert the subject away from nuptials and towards the mundane.

Dan leant into him, “I kinda just want to do nothing until we have to leave.”

“Are you sure you have to go back so soon, I miss having my child around,” Kath placed a coffee on the breakfast bar and Phil picked it up almost instantly, relishing the potent taste as it kick-started his body into waking up.

“You’re always welcome to stay at our apartment,” Dan reminded her.

“It’s not the same,” Kath sighed, lingering beside them before heading towards the hallway, “Well, I need to go wake Nigel up. Remember what I said Dan.”

He smiled, eyes flickering from her and Phil as the previous conversation still lingered on his mind, “I never forget.”

“Did she convince you to propose to me again?” Phil mused when they were alone in the kitchen.

“Maybe,” He gulped the rest of his tea, letting silence envelop them, “She has a point you know.”

He felt Phil tense up for a moment before pulling Dan closer, “One day.”

Dan had heard that before and even though it wasn’t the right time, a part of him wanted to rebut, “Why are we waiting? What’s stopping us from tying the knot today.”

“Nothing really,” Phil responded after a moment.

Dan knew nothing would come of it, but it was too early in the morning and there was nothing to lose. He looked up at Phil, his free hand reaching up to stroke his chiselled cheekbones before letting his thumb rest upon Phil’s bottom lip, “Then Phil Lester, will you marry me.”

“You didn’t even get on your knees,” Phil pressed a kiss into the pad of Dan’s thumb, amusement shining in his gaze.

“I will later if you insist,” Dan all but purred, leaning up to pull Phil into a kiss. His attempt might have yet again been futile, but it could easily be remedied by Phil’s lips on his; a sensation so comforting and familiar it was integral to his existence.

“I love you,” Phil said into the kiss.

“I love you too.” Dan nuzzled into him, sighing when they broke apart, “At least I tried.”

“We really need to start count of how many proposal attempts you do,” Phil giggled, letting go of Dan so he could finally sit properly on the seat next to him.

“One day you will say yes,” Dan winked.

Phil smirked, “I’ll make you my husband one day.” He liked the way the word husband filled the room. It felt right but it wasn’t their time, not yet.

“Then you’ll never get rid of me,” Dan elbowed his boyfriend playfully in the side.

“Sounds like torture,” Phil told him in a hushed whisper as he ran a hand up Dan’s thigh until it sat high enough to make the younger boys breath hitch.

“It has been ages since we’ve done it on a breakfast bar,” He leant over to kiss Phil’s jaw, elongating each kiss to get his point across.

Phil nudged Dan away, laughter echoing off the walls, “We’re not having sex in the kitchen, mum will be back any minute.”

Beside his Dan sighed, letting a hand fall upon Phil’s which was still resting on his upper thigh, “Let a boy dream.”

* * *

**Part Five; February 2018**

It was a bitterly cold February night and Dan had a brilliant idea about how to warm up. It involved their clothes on the floor and naked limbs entwined beneath sheets as icy rain fell from the heavy clouds outside.

Dan’s lips trailed kisses upon Phil’s jaw; tender and slow as if he was savouring the moment even though he got to relive it every day. He would forever cherish how soft his lover’s skin felt beneath his lips; how he tasted like strawberry body wash, coffee with two sugars and home. Dan ran his hands up Phil’s back; his kisses faltering for a moment as he became mesmerised when muscles rippled beneath his fingertips. His break in pace didn’t last long before his lips found solace pressed on Phil’s. He would never be sick of the comfort in kissing Phil. Even after so many years, he was still infatuated with how perfect Phil’s lips felt upon his own.

They had fallen into bed with a flurry of giggles as Dan’s knees gave out beneath him; pulling them both down onto the monochrome sheets. Dan tightened his grip on Phil’s back, so they were flush against each other, bare skin warm and enticing as his senses came alive at just how much of Phil he was feeling. He wanted to worship every inch of his milk-white skin, kiss every freckle that bloomed upon his body, caress every soft curve. Dan wanted to lose himself in the perfection that was Phil Lester but he had other plans.

There were still too many clothes on their bodies and that had to change. Phil had connected their lips again with fervent desire and Dan’s hands snaked between their bodies to tug on Phil’s sweatpants, signalling that they needed to go.

Phil pulled on Dan’s bottom lip with his teeth, their breaths heavy and mingling as each got lost in the other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Phil whispered, pulling back slightly so he could place a tender kiss on Dan’s cheek, right next to where a dimple sprang to life.

Beneath him, Dan’s grin lit up the entire room and Phil couldn’t help but mirror his reaction. For just a moment they were caught up in a whispered declaration and could almost forget the urgent desires that had led them to their bedroom in the first place. They could almost forget how Dan’s fingers had dipped below the waistband of Phil’s pants and ran through his smattering of silken curls. It was only when Dan allowed his hand to encompass Phil, pleased at how he was already half hard, that they were brought back to their heightened need for each other.

Phil’s head fell into the crook of Dan’s neck as he began stroking, revelling in how Phil grew harder with each flick of the wrist until he was thick and throbbing in his hand as Dan’s own desire heightened until he was straining against his pants, rutting up into Phil in an attempt to find sweet relief.  Phil pressed kisses on Dan’s neck, humming approval as the boy below him whimpered whenever he nipped at the sensitive skin. He felt Dan’s thrusts, lacking a tempo as he sought after friction and Phil couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling of Dan, hard and needy against him.

Phil travelled down Dan’s body, planting kisses upon the smooth expanse of Dan’s chest before taking a terracotta nipple into his mouth and sucking. Dan couldn’t help a low moan fall from his lips as pleasure ran through his body like lightning in a summer storm. Phil’s cock was forgotten as Dan’s hands ran up his back and fingers entwined in his smooth raven hair, grasping at straight stands as Phil’s ministrations sent Dan into bliss.

His lips trailed down lower, claiming every inch of Dan’s toned torso with a kiss until he reached his pants. Phil placed a gentle kiss on Dan’s bulge, admiring how it twitched at the sensation before pulling his pants down so Dan’s beautiful cock could spring free. It was enticingly hard and flushed red and Phil hovered for a moment, admiring how glorious Dan looked beneath him, panting and filled with want.

When Phil bent down to engulf the head with his mouth, Dan all but came. He would never get used to how unbelievably perfect Phil’s mouth felt around him. He was so warm and wet and took his thick length with ease. Phil’s name dripped off Dan’s lips like a prayer amongst quick paced breaths as the older man sunk down on his cock, wrapping his hand around what he didn’t take in. Pleasure shot through him, racing along every nerve in his body as Phil bobbed his head, finding a rhythm that would drive Dan mad.

Dan wanted to thrust up and fuck Phil’s mouth, take control of the situation because it felt so damn good but refrained because allowing Phil’s perfect mouth to work wonders was enough.

Phil pulled up, keeping just the tip in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the head and dipped into the slit, lapping at the precum. His eyes met Dan’s. Phil’s blue had become dark with arousal and something else lingered in his gaze that sent a shiver running along Dan’s spine. There was something primal about the way he looked up at Dan, and when his lips left his lover’s heavy cock in favour of taking a ball into his mouth, Dan knew what was coming and he couldn’t help but fall onto the pillows with a wanton sigh.

Phil soon turned his attention to the expanse of skin below, placing firm kisses on Dan’s perineum, humming whenever the action elicited guttural noises from Dan’s gorgeous mouth. His lips trailed further down until he placed a kiss on Dan’s entrance and the younger boy tightened his grip on his hair as a moan cut through their otherwise silent bedroom.

“Dear fuck-” whatever sentence that swirled in Dan’s head never became fully vocalised Phil’s tongue flattened against him and lapped teasingly against his tight hole. There was something so intimate about Phil between his legs, lips pressed against his rim, that drove Dan crazy. It was the ultimate act of trust; each kiss and lick upon him reminded Dan of how in love he was and how he was still able to find ways to fall even deeper.

Phil’s tongue pressed against Dan’s entrance as he lapped into him, adding a finger into the mix that caused Dan’s back to arch off the bed. He slid in up to his knuckle, crooking it slightly and Dan mewled with pleasure. He writhed at the sensation of Phil’s spit-slick finger slowly working its way inside him as Phil licked tenderly at his entrance.

Just as the sensation of Phil’s ministrations pulled Dan apart, his mouth and finger were gone from his entrance and in that moment the younger boy felt exposed. His coffee coloured eyes flickered open as he watched Phil reach over to their bedside drawer and pulled out a blue bottle of lube they were all too familiar with. A smile pulled on Dan’s lips as he watched Phil pop open the lid and pour the sticky substance onto his fingers before returning to his previous position, trailing kisses down Dan’s thighs until his mouth was back on his entrance.

When Dan felt Phil’s lube slicked finger slide into him, curling up just right to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, Dan’s entire body jolted with pleasure.

Phil felt Dan fall apart beneath him, so he stroked again, keeping pace with his tongue as he worked Dan open, slowly adding a second finger when he could take it. Dan allowed the sensations to wash over him, curling his toes and letting whimpers escape whenever Phil’s skilled hands and mouth worked magic upon him. Eventually, Dan bucked forward, a sign that he was ready for a third finger and Phil complied, scissoring Dan open as he pressed tender kisses around his rim, delighted in just how responsive Dan was to his touch.

After a while Dan grabbed at Phil’s hair, pulling him up until their noses were touching, “I want you.”

Phil placed a kiss on his lips and Dan licked into it. The action was filthy, but he could taste himself on his tongue and Dan sighed at the knowledge. He heard the bottle of lube pop again and without parting their lips Phil slicked himself up before aligning himself. Gently, he pressed his head into Dan’s entrance, their lips parting so he could kiss Dan’s neck as tight warmth embraced him.

When Phil had bottomed out he allowed time for Dan to adjust, relishing how perfect he felt around him. No matter how many times they fucked over the years and no matter how often Dan said he didn’t mind it rough, Phil would never rush. He enjoyed savouring the moment, how blissful it felt to be buried inside his lover.

Dan’s hands ran down Phil’s porcelain back, “You can move,” he mumbled into Phil’s hair before giving his ass a gentle squeeze.

Phil nodded, pulling almost all the way out so just the tip remained before sliding in again slow and sweet. The delicious drag curled Dan’s toes as he pulled Phil closer, holding him steady as Phil began to find a tender rhythm.

Each thrust was deep and drawn out, savouring how perfectly they fit together. Phil angled his cock each time, trying to find Dan’s sweet spot and when the brunette let a silent moan drip from his lips as wrapped his legs around Phil, pulling him closer, Phil knew he had found it.

He kept aiming for that spot and Dan clung onto Phil, blunt nails digging crescent moon shapes into his back as Phil sped up, chasing the growing warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. Dan’s cock was flushed and leaking between them, twitching at the friction of their bodies harmoniously sliding together. Phil reached down to take it in his hands, loosely moving along the shaft, delighted when a string of abhorrent words came from Dan’s mouth in whispers.

Dan was close, so tantalisingly close with Phil’s hand working magic upon him alongside every thrust. He clung to Phil as his thrusts became quicker with less of a tempo, hitting Dan’s prostate every time.

Then a thought came to Dan’s sex-addled mind and he couldn’t resist vocalising it. He was incredibly close and overwhelmed with how fantastic Phil felt inside and upon him, “Marry me.”

Phil’s head snapped up, so he could look Dan in the eye as he stopped his movements just for a moment. His blue eyes were wide, and he was panting, Dan could feel his ragged breath on his lips, “Dan! I’m balls deep in you, is now really a good time to ask?”

Dan smirked, wriggling his hips in a way he knew would make Phil shudder, “Is that a yes?”

“I can’t believe you,” Phil scolded but it was short-lived as something within him came to life; a hunger, perhaps, deep inside him and incredibly primal. He closed the small space between them with a greedy kiss that had too much tongue and teeth but as he thrust even deeper into Dan the warmth that had pooled inside him boiled and in two quick movements he was coming inside Dan.

Below him, Dan followed suit. The feeling of Phil’s dominating kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth as he came was too much and before Phil could fall from his high Dan was coming in Phil’s hand and all over his chest.

When the waves of pleasure had tided over the both of them, Phil went to slide his softening cock out, but Dan kept him in, wrapping his feet tightly around Phil’s back, not wanting to let him go just yet.

They rolled over, so both were on their sides and Dan nuzzled into Phil before placing three soft kisses on his lips, “You didn’t say no.”

Phil giggled, pushing Dan lightly on the shoulder, “Imagine telling people how we got engaged. I’m sure our parents would love the story of how I fucked you so good that you asked me to marry you moments before I came in your ass.”

They looked at each other for a moment, sea blue eyes observing chestnut brown before they both fell into laughter. Phil was right, it wouldn’t be the best proposal story to tell everyone about.

Dan curled into Phil as their laughter died off, sighing at how complete he felt with Phil still inside him. He placed tender kisses along his collarbone, “Next time I’ll try to not ask you when you’re balls deep. Maybe then you’ll say yes.”

* * *

**Part Six; April 2018**

There was something special about tonight.

Maybe it was because they were in another city, the city they used to call their home, or maybe it was because they were sitting in the same seats as they were over eight years ago, overlooking Manchester with a cocktail in their hands. It was as if they were reliving their very first date but instead of shy glances and a sneaky handhold, Dan was letting his gaze linger on Phil. A lot had changed since their first date but one thing was for certain; he was still undoubtedly in love with Phil.

Always had been, always will be.

They were secluded, tucked away in a booth with a million-pound view; the city below them was dotted with lights and from the 23rd-floor cars looked like fireflies weaving along strings of gold.

Soft piano music played from somewhere inside the bar; Debussy’s Clair De Lune. Dan heard the pianist slip, hitting a white key instead of a black but he didn’t mind. Everything was still utterly perfect with Phil beside him.

“We’re getting the expensive wine after these,” Phil brought his cocktail to his lips and took a sip.

Dan looked down at the menu. His mouth ran dry when he read the price, “£5000 for a bottle? I’ll stick to margaritas.”

“We deserve the château me-,” Phil trailed off, unsure of how to pronounce the French, “We’ve earnt it.”

“It will be the most expensive piss I’ve ever had,” Dan smiled, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to change his mind.

Beside him, Phil chuckled.

Dan took a sip of his margarita as he leant into Phil. Eight years ago he would have never imagined that they would be back here and still so hopelessly in love; with almost a decade of history between them and decades more yet to be written.

In a couple of weeks, they would embark on their world tour. All their meetings, sleepless nights, countless hours of rehearsal and planning would all be worth it because they were about to start their forever; the tour was the last piece of the puzzle.

When they came back home their life would begin; just the two of them in a forever home finally living the life they had dreamt about since the beginning. Just that knowledge, that it was only several months away, caused excitement to race through Dan. Of course, he was still excited for the tour but what came after was just so much more enticing.

“What are you thinking about?” Phil whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Dan’s curls. They could get away with shared moments of intimacy here; it was just the two of them tucked away in their own secluded corner.

“Us,” Dan replied, his free hand entwining with Phil’s, “just thinking about our future.”

“Only good things I hope?”

Dan nodded, “Only ever good things.”

“I’m glad we came back to Manchester, it has been nice to see some of our friends,” Phil said as his thumb traced lazy circles onto the back of Dan’s hand. “Too bad the eye isn’t here anymore.”

“You’re such a sap,” Dan giggled lightly, “so much has changed since our first date.”

“So much,” Phil agreed, “But all the important stuff stayed the same.”

“Such as?”

“My heart still does the silly flip thing whenever you kiss me. I don’t think it’ll ever stop doing that,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s hair.

Dan then tilted his head up to catch Phil’s lips in a kiss. He tasted fruity from the tropical cocktail he was drinking, as well as a taste that was so undoubtedly Phil. There was something so pleasurable about kissing in public; an activity they rarely got the chance to do. It made Dan feel as if they were almost a normal couple who could blend into the background and share kisses without the risk of getting exposed.

The kiss lingered until Phil pulled away, resting his forehead on Dan’s for a few moments before turning his attention back to his cocktail.

Silence lingered for a while as they drank, perfectly content in each other’s company until Phil nudged Dan’s side, “Remember back in the beginning when you said you’re gonna marry me?”

“You remember that?” blush hinted on Dan’s cheeks. His feelings had escaped in a late night Skype session all those years ago.

“Could never forget,” Phil reached over to grab Dan’s hands, pulling them up to his lips so he could kiss them, “I want that too.”

Dan felt his heart speed up. Over the years he had let his feelings lead him to propose and every time Phil had turned him down. It had never been the right time, but things felt different now. All the puzzle pieces of their life were where they should be.

“Being back here feels right. It’s as if we’ve finally come full circle and I want tonight to be just as memorable as our first,” Phil said as he slid out of the booth. He looked absolutely divine in fitted pants and a dress shirt with his hair pushed back and black-rimmed glasses. Dan could almost devour him on the spot if they hadn’t been in public.

“Phil…” Dan trailed off as Phil knelt in front of him. He could feel tears already well in his eyes. The moment was already too perfect with the city of Manchester shimmering behind him and the love of his life bent on his knee.

Phil flashed him a smile as he entwined his fingers with Dan’s again, “Will you marry me?”

Genuine tears did fall from Dan’s eyes then, blurring his vision, “Yes.”

He leant over to kiss Phil, letting go of his hands in favour of wrapping them around his neck, “Yes, yes, yes, Phil, I fucking love you so much.”

The kiss was slightly awkward with Phil on the floor, so Dan pulled him back into their booth, their lips never breaking apart. Dan could lose himself in that moment forever; allowing bliss and Phil’s touch to consume him but they had to pull apart eventually.

“We’re going to be husbands,” Phil whispered, his hands on Dan’s cheeks as he looked at him with a grin on his lips.

“Only took like six attempts,” Dan leaned into Phil’s touch, “I can’t wait to spend forever by your side.”

Phil leant in for another kiss, short and sweet, “That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com)


End file.
